You Want Me?
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: A sequel to I Want You, which stars Mika and Yuu, but this time, it's... him and him. He walked through the hallways of the mansion, not worried at all about getting lost… Which he actually is. Suddenly, he was (kind of) kidnapped and stuff happens...


_**A/N**_

 _ **Ahah… Sorry I took too long to upload… I just got back like… a few days ago (?) from a school trip and… Guess how tired I still am! Well, this is a sequel to**_ **I Want You,** _ **but it's not Mika and Yuu… Yeah…**_

He walked through the hallways of the mansion, not worried at all by him being lost… Which he is. Suddenly, his flowing black hair, which was flying all over the place, was pulled. "Hey!" he shouted and turned. He was suddenly pushed down and something covered his eyes.

' _D-don't tell me my time's already…?!'_

But something felt wrong. The thing that was covering his eyes…. felt… gentle… _'Hell is NOT on the gentle side!'_

He focused so that his powers could form arms, and stab the one who had just pushed him down. Sadly, the hands were cut by something powerful, and disappeared instantly. "Screw this…."

"Oops, no bad words, Asura-kun~"

"Wha?!"

' _Asura-kun?!'_

"Don't _call_ me that! It sounds extremely disgusting!"

"But I think it's cute~" His vision suddenly cleared, and he had to take a few moments so that his eyes could adjust. Above him was Felid, sitting on top of him like he was riding a horse. "You…"

"Me~?" he said playfully. "Just get the hell off of me!"

"Eeh? Why? I thought we could all have fun~"

"I don't really… Well, maybe a little wouldn't hurt…? Right…?"

"Yep~ Now come here!" he said and took his hands, pulling him so hard that he flew upwards a little before landing lightly on his feet. "Umm… So, what are we—"

"Just follow me!" he said and dragged him to a dark room. It was too dark for even a demon like him to see, because, well, all demons are used to light, seeing that hell is made mostly out of flames of all colours… That's not the point right now.

"Hey, where are—"

 _Clink_

"What…" He felt something metallic click, and his hands wouldn't move. He gasped as cold air and the sound of clothes falling gently, replaced by something extremely tight was put on him. The light suddenly turned on, and he saw that bondage play was in session.

"THE HELL?!"

"No it's not, it's my room," Felid said nonchalantly. He waved his hands and Asuramaru could faintly see strings in the air, one by one pulling something from the bed, the bathroom, the secret door somewhere near the ventilation which was obstructed from view by… things.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hm? Well, I was thinking about doing something I wanted to do for a long, looooooooong time," he grinned and placed his hand on Asuramaru's chest, as if feeling for a heartbeat. "You remember when you were alive?"

"….? What's that got to do with anything…?"

"Well, I _have_ been living for hundreds of years, so… Anyways, you were Asura-kun—"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Just listen!"

He fell silent.

"As I was saying, you were Asura-kun, playing in the park, reading in the library, fighting in the streets… until your unfortunate accident killed you eventually…" Asura stared in bewilderment. _'How could anyone know about it…?'_

Felid reached for a bottle of lotion, pouring its' contents onto his hand while Asura was just staring at him. He pulled him and threw him onto the bed gently and spread his legs. "Wai—Whaaa-?!"

"Well, that's in the past anyways," he said with a smile and started coating his lower entrance with the lotion and poked on it, looking a bit nostalgic in his own memories. "But that was, like, a decade or two ago! A generation ago, at least! How long have you been alive old man?!"

"Around hundreds, probably." His finger stretched the hole to one side, and then to the other, glimpsing bits of redness inside. "I wondered where you ended up for as long as you just said- a decade? A generation? Whatever- and eventually, I realized that I'd wanted to do this to you," he said and pushed a finger inside him.

He gasped at the foreign feeling of a finger inside him. "Wh-what does… nnh… this… have to do with- Ah! …. Anything…?!"

"Well, I realized that it's probably love or some sorts, so yeah… Hey, look! I can see inside you~"

"Omit—nnh… the de-details, oka- Aah!" He arched his back when Felid rubbed on his sensitive spot while blowing into his hole playfully. And continues blowing. "St-stop it!" He jerked his head as he came for the first time in his demon life.

"… You're still a virgin?"

"?!" He realized that he had just said that out loud. "Well I'm not a succubus or-or an incubus or-or those kinds of… Err… What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself, why?"

"' _Why'?!_ Do you even need to ask?! I just told you, didn't I?! I'm still a freaking virgin! I'm not gonna be the bottom for my first time!"

"You don't wanna be bottom? Well, okay," he said and lifted him up so that he would be sitting on top of him, his member poking at his entrance. "THIS IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT I—AAAH!"

He pushed himself in, the tip of his member tasted his tight insides. Asura's member softened, making Felid pout. "You hurt my heart, little Asura-kun…" he said, stroking the underside of his limp member gently, teasing him. He brushed the tip with his thumb, pushing it until Asura begged him to stop.

"No way~ bullying you is so much fun~" he said and pushed his finger into his under skin, making him shudder at the first contact to the world. "You sure are sensitive," he said while rubbing everywhere which was sensitive for him. "Hey! I'm all in~"

"I _said, OMIT THE FREAKING DETAILS!"_ he said in frustration. "You're turning me on so much, you know~"

Asura gasped as he felt Felid get bigger inside him, stretching him to the fullest. Now that he found out that he was completely inside him, all his nerves focused itself to his lower half, making him more sensitive than he ever thought.

"This is too much…" he said, his voice breaking when Felid suddenly pulled out. "Aaaw… You're sucking me so hard…. Such a shame to pull out, no?" He thrusted into him so hard that he nearly blacked out. "Whoa… Sorry… didn't mean to surprise you… Hey! How 'bout you move on your own?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?!"

"Well, since if I moved, you would be surprised every time, I figured I'd let you do it yourself."

"Uu…" He clenched his fists and started pulling himself upward. _'After he's out, I'm totally running from here! … Wait, what?!'_

He dreaded when he realized that his feet were too weak to make him pull out completely. His hips were also too weak to go any further than this. He had no other choice but to give them a rest. He pushed himself downwards, only to suddenly moan and stop in his tracks. The spot where Felid's member stopped at was the jumble of nerves that he had been rubbing the first time he came.

"What's wrong? Can't move?" he snickered. "I-I won't lose to you!"

"Eh?" He forced himself to thrust him into him completely, only realizing that it was a grave mistake for him to do. For the second time, he came, and tears fell down his face in frustration and exhaustion. "Oi, are you okay…?"

He only gasped for air in reply. "There, there," Felid said, brushing a tear from his face. "I'll take it from here…"He pulled and pushed himself in a rhythm that made Asura's mind go blank. He couldn't believe himself when he caught himself thinking that it was _good_.

The ropes that bound his body made frictions to his skin, reddening his translucent skin. Tears stream down his face, and Felid kissed them at times, but honestly, Asura couldn't even think anything else, other than Felid, Felid, Felid. A vision came into his mind, where he was still a child, and found a book of demons.

" _Sir, what is this 'demons'?"_

" _It's a creature that comes from hell…"_

He vaguely remembered his long hair, much like Felids'.

" _Look!"_

" _What's that?"_

" _It's called a 'frees bee'"_

" _Frisbee?"_

" _Yep!"_

" _It looks peculiar…"_

" _Yea! When you throw it, a rainbow comes out!"_

" _A rainbow, huh?"_

" _I wanna see a leprechaun!"_

" _Whatever you say…"_

" _Mister! Mister! Make the rainbow! Pleaaaaaaase?"_

"… _ugh damn, okay. Bring me the leprechaun if you see one…"_

 _He threw the Frisbee and Asura giggled as he followed the 'rainbow' in search of a leprechaun. He ran backwards when he thought he was gonna catch it- but fell when he didn't realize that there was a downhill slope not far from where he ran._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _The man asked, searching for any visible wounds. He felt pain on the back of his head. Despite that, he grinned._

" _I got the rainbow!"_

 _The man only stayed silent._

" _Mister?"_

 _He hugged Asura tightly._

" _Sorry mister, I didn't find the leprechaun…"_

 _He widened his eyes when he felt a wet tongue run over his injured head._

" _Mister, it hurts!"_

" _Does it?"_

"… _Huh? It doesn't hurt anymore… Mister, you're magic!"_

 _He grinned from ear to ear. The man closed his eyes and smiled, something about him made the whole world seem tranquil, and all impossibilities, little Asura at that time thought, are possible! Now that he thought about it, he saw a shining tooth from the corner of his mouth, but it must've been his imagination._

"Are you truly alright?"

"Uh-huh…" he nodded weakly as Felid's fingers swiftly untied his ropes. "More than that, could you _please_ pull out?! Your thing stretching my butt is bad enough, but you coming inside me is annoying me… I feel like I need to use the toilet…"

"Hmm… sure. What for?"

"'What for'… Are you serious…"

"Of course!"

"I need to piss, so lemme go…"

"Demons need to pee?"

"Why am I telling you this in the first place again…" he mumbled and continued, "YES, demons need to take a piss and poo once in a blue moon, so get off of me."

"Hmm… Problem is, it's too comfortable inside you, so how 'bout I carry you to the bathroom and you just do whatever while I'm still inside you. Deal?"

"Deal my ass, I won't—"

"It's settled then!" He carried him and merrily went outside the room. "Wai—THIS IS EMBARRASSING! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES US?!"

As if on cue, Tepes walked out of Mika and Yuu's room, saying, "Ara? You two are a couple too?"

"Wai- no-"

"Uh-huh! And guess what! I took his virginity~ look, see, here~"

"Aaw… Good for you, huh, A-su-ra-kun~"

"Wh… WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU GUYS?!"

And so, Asura's days as a sex captive exclusively for Felid starts now.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **That's the end. I'll leave Asura's days up to you readers… And I'm sick btw… sick of the FREAKING SMOKE SURROUNDING ME, AND MAKING PLANES UNABLE TO LAND! (Standard vision range (?) for landing is… 1000 meters.)**_

 _ **Ehm. Sorry for the rant. Thank you for reading! ^v^**_


End file.
